disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Deck the Halls
"Deck the Halls" (original English title: "Deck the Hall") is a traditional Christmas and New Year's Carol. The "fa-la-la" refrains were probably originally played on the harp. The tune is Welsh dating back to the sixteenth century, and belongs to the winter carol "Nos Galan". In the eighteenth century, Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart used its tune for a violin and piano duet. The repeated "fa-la-la" is from medieval ballads and used in Nos Galan. The remaining lyrics are American in origin dating from the nineteenth century. Lyrics Deck the halls with boughs of holly Fa la la la la, la la la la 'Tis the season to be jolly Fa la la la la, la la la la Don we now a gay apparel Fa la la, la la la, la la la Troll the ancient Yuletide carol Fa la la la la, la la la la See the blazing Yule before us Fa la la la, la la la la la Strike the harp and join the chorus Fa la la la, la la la la la Follow me in merry measure Fa la la, la la la, la la la While I tell of Yuletide treasure Fa la la la la, la la la la Fast away the old year passes Fa la la la la, la la la la Hail the new ye lads and lasses Fa la la la la, la la la la Sing we joyous all together Fa la la, la la la, la la la Heedless of the wind and weather Fa la la la la, la la la la In Disney media *In Pluto's Christmas Tree, Minnie Mouse, Donald Duck, and Goofy make a cameo at the end, singing the song outside Mickey's house. Chip 'n' Dale sing along with them too, and Pluto attempts to do so as well. *The closing scenes of Mickey's Once Upon a Christmas and its sequel have Mickey and his friends singing a medley of Christmas songs, including this one. *In Good Luck Charlie, It's Christmas!, when Teddy, in an attempt to gain money to fly to Palm Springs to join her family, sings the song. She receives a small amount of money before it is taken out of her collection box (a.k.a. hat). *In the Good Luck Charlie episode "A Duncan Christmas", when Amy and Linda both decide to sing the song at the Annual Duncan Christmas Eve Talent Show. After several fights, they both eventually decide to do so as a duet, but things do not end up well, as they fight whilst performing. *Beaker, Animal, and the Swedish Chef song the song in Lady Gaga & the Muppets' Holiday Spectacular. *''Beauty and the Beast: The Enchanted Christmas'' features the song twice: once at the beginning of the film with the denizens of the town entering the castle, and once in which Forte sings a macabre variation of it. *In The Little Mermaid Christmas-themed audiobook and cassette "Christmas Under the Sea", there is a cover version of the song sung by Sebastian, featuring altered lyrics incorporating fish and ocean life-related puns like "Deck de halls with de shells and de seaweed (Fa la la la la-la la la la la)/Lots of de sea stars, that's what we need (Fa la la la la-la la la la la)/Wear your shiny pearls and de coral (Fa la la-la la la-la la la la)/While we sing dis Christmas carol (Fa la la la la-la la la la la la)/etc." References Category:Songs Category:Christmas songs Category:Beauty and the Beast songs Category:Songs in Disney Sing Along Songs videos Category:Christmas carols Category:Non-Disney songs Category:Featured songs Category:Group songs Category:The Muppets songs